


KageHina Coffee shop au

by LaylaTheChip



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker Suga, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaTheChip/pseuds/LaylaTheChip
Summary: Hinata works in a coffee shop with Suga when one day a new customer comes in. But he wont admit he thinks he's cute, never ever.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 59
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter One

Working in a coffee shop was miserable, if you asked Hinata. The smell of coffee and pastries reminding him how hungry he was, the ungodly hours he sometimes worked, and the people. Hinata was what others would call a “Social butterfly” but some of the regulars sent shivers down his spine. Especially a certain tall blonde with glasses that seemed determined to torture Hinata with silent sneers. But today seemed to be working in his favor. 

The boy at the register was tall, taller than Hinata definitely, but not a giraffe like some of his other customers, with black hair and piercing eyes. Hinata couldn’t help but feel intimidated though he had to admit he  _ was  _ a little good looking. Not that he would admit that out loud. He almost considered writing his phone number on the coffee cup until he heard the order. 

“One black coffee,” The boy said. Hinata stilled.  _ Who orders a plain black coffee?  _ He asked himself silently before dutifully turning to make the drink.

“And your name sir?” 

“Kageyama,” He said. Hinata made sure to commit it to memory. He scribbled the name on the cup, praying it was spelt right. He handed Kageyama the cup. 

“Enjoy” Hinata smiled, his smile surprisingly genuine. Though he doubted anyone could truly enjoy a plain black coffee. Kageyama seemed to hesitate. 

“What’s your name?” He asked, the tips of his ears turning pink. Hinata almost found it cute. He shook off the thought.

“Hinata,” Maybe next time he would scribble his number on the side of the cup, that is if there was a next time. 

“Earth to Hinata,” A hand waved in front of his face. “You can be lovestruck later, right now you have more customers,” It was his manager, Suga.

“I was no-” Hinata began protesting as Suga steered him back to the register. 

“Whatever you say,” Suga said sarcastically. “Don’t worry, he looked pretty interested in you too,” Hinata’s arguments were cut short as he had to deal with a slowly building line of customers. But he couldn’t help glancing up at the door every time it opened in hopes Kageyama came back, for whatever reason. 

At the end of the day Hinata was grateful to finally take off that god awful uniform and go home, but something stopped him.

“Hinata,” Suga caught up with him on his way out. “You should ask out that boy. He seems totally interested in you,” He said.

“Kageyama?” Hinata knew this was dangerous territory. Suga had always enjoyed playing matchmaker, and Hinata did not want to be one of his next victims. “Who said I was interested?” He used his best poker face (which wasn’t very good). Suga chuckled. 

“Oh please, I saw you going all heart eyes. It almost hurt to watch,” Hinata could tell he was going red and tried his best to hide it. 

“Someone like Kageyama is probably taken already anyways so there’s no point,” 

“What makes you say that?” Suga seemed genuinely curious. 

“Because he’s…” Hinata trailed off. 

“Attractive?” Suga finished for him. Hinata turned even redder. He would never say that. He didn’t like Kageyama, all he knew was the he liked black coffee, and that he had nice eyes, and- 

“You’re daydreaming again,” Suga flicked him on the forehead. 

“Was not!” No. Hinata definitely did  _ not  _ like Kageyama, in the slightest. He was terrible, the worst, probably chewed with his mouth open or something. Though something Hinata would never admit was that he secretly wanted Kageyama to come in again tomorrow. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Suga called after him once their paths split. “Think about what I said,” Hinata most definitely would not. The only Kageyama related thing he would think about was his stupid coffee order. 


	2. Chapter Two

Kageyama stared at his coffee cup for an uncharacteristic amount of time trying to discern what it said. It obviously was  _ supposed  _ to say “Kageyama” His name, but the cute barista’s handwriting was completely undecipherable. He could almost make out what looked to be a K but the rest looked like chicken scratch. 

Kageyama could sense the heat rising to his cheeks just thinking about the orange-haired barista. Hinata was the name he had told him after Kageyama had so painfully asked. Kageyama sighed, finally giving up on Hinata’s handwriting. It was hard to admit that he had felt something towards the barista, he was short, and he seemed annoying. But when he smiled Kageyama felt like he was going to have an aneurysm. 

_ You don’t need someone distracting you from volleyball,  _ He scolded himself. Though Hinata had seemed a little interested in him as well, but no. He shook his head to himself causing a few concerned glances from other people on his train. He would just have to show Hinata he wasn’t interested, because he wasn’t. Not in the slightest. But the thought of seeing that smiling face again made him want to dissolve into mush. 

“What are you all worked up about?” A voice next to him asked. Tsukishima. Kageyama had almost forgotten about him and Yamaguchi sat on the train next to him. He scowled at him.

“None of your business,” The blonde shrugged, before Yamaguchi leaned over to not so secretly whisper to him. 

“I think it’s about the barista,” Kageyama pretended not to hear. Tsukishima snickered. 

“Wow, I wouldn’t have pegged you for the lovesick school girl type,” 

“Shut up,” Kageyama was losing his patience. But when was he not losing his patience with Tsukishima honestly. 

“You should ask him out,” Yamaguchi put in. He most definitely would not do that.

“I’m not interested in that idiot,” Kageyama said. 

“Then let him know that, cause right now he seems pretty interested in  _ you”  _ Tsukishima looked at him seriously, before deciding he didn’t actually care and shrugging his shoulders. 

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi complained, “You’re killing Kageyama’s love life,” He seemed unruffled. 

“What love life? He probably only made heart eyes at the poor barista because he was thinking about volleyball,” Kageyama used the last of his self control, keeping his fist at his side instead of in Tsukishima's face. 

When Kageyama arrived home he didn’t even bother taking his shoes off before diving face-first into his bed. He let out a groan. The last thing he wanted was something, or rather someone, distracting him. He would probably forget about Hinata in at least a week right? He just had to avoid that coffee shop. But it was so  _ convenient.  _ Just between his house and the new place he had started meeting with his volleyball team. 

He thought over what Tsukishima had said, about letting Hinata know he wasn’t interested. If their paths happened to cross Kageyama would make sure to tell him that he wasn’t but the worst part was that he was infatuated with him, the way he had made Kageyama almost forget who he was at first glance. If he couldn’t lie to Hinata, he would just have to make sure Hinata would never be interested in him. Which shouldn’t be that hard, right? He was Kageyama, king of the court, a self-righteous dictator. It would be easy, he would just have to show his real self. The one who bossed people around, and berated someone for the smallest of mistakes. Plus Hinata probably never liked him in the first place. Why would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter! More people read the first one then I was expecting. I'll try to be consistent with updates but honestly we'll have to see how that works out.


	3. Chapter Three

Hinata went in to work the next morning, trying his best to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He had no reason to be nervous, or excited? He couldn’t tell what he was feeling. Kageyama was just another customer, he had no reason to want to see him, but that didn’t keep his eyes from straying to the door every once and a while. 

Work was boring, despite being on edge every time he heard the bell on the door ring, he just wanted to go home. That was why, at least Hinata thought so, that he was so relieved when the boy he had been looking for all day, walked through the door. 

Kageyama had looked nervous, fidgety, but Hinata did his best to play it off as his imagination. He came up to the counter, ordering _another_ plain black coffee. Hinata had to repress a groan as he began making the drink.

“And it’s for-” 

“Kageyama, I know,” Hinata finished. Kageyama turned pink.

“Right,” He looked down, avoiding Hinata’s eyes. “Um, Hinata?” Hinata’s heart fluttered at the thought of Kageyama remembering his name.

“Mhm?” He said absently. Kageyama was silent, seeming to look for the right words. 

“Who taught you to make coffee? ‘Cause you can’t even make a plain black coffee right,” He huffed. The drink he was making almost slipped from Hinata’s hands. 

“I can make a coffee just fine!” He said defensively. Kageyama scoffed.

“Also, did you go to kindergarten? Because your handwriting is indecipherable,” Tears sprang to Hinata’s eyes and he did his best to blink them away. To think he thought Kageyama might _like_ him. 

Hinata didn’t respond, just placed the drink on the counter, none too gently.

“Enjoy!” He exclaimed through gritted teeth. Kageyama’s face fell in a second of regret before he sneered, grabbing the coffee and stalking away to sit with two customers Hinata recognized as regulars. 

He stared after him trying to keep the tears at bay. Why should he be disappointed? He didn’t care, not one bit. He was brought back to reality with a frustrated _ahem._ He walked back over to the register where an angry looking woman stood. 

“You really shouldn’t argue with your boyfriend at work. That’s really unprofessional of you,” She snapped.

“He’s not my-” Hinata was about to defend himself but didn’t see the point. “I’m sorry Ma'am,” 

“I mean seriously, they really shouldn’t hire people of your age here,” The woman continued.

“I’m sorry Ma’am,” He said again, almost robotically. She looked taken aback.

“Are you mocking me?!” She exclaimed. “So disrespectful!” The woman raised a hand--and wow Hinata really wanted to cry-- slapping him across the face. Suga walked in from the back room, where he had been looking confused at what the commotion was, but Hinata hardly noticed. What he _did_ notice was Kageyama, getting up from his seat and making his way to the counter in a few quick strides. He took gentle hold of the woman’s still raised wrist. Hinata couldn’t have imagined the anger in his eyes when he said,

“You should leave,” His voice was stern, he brought her wrist down and she looked ready to chew him out too. Suga seemed to grasp the situation finally butting in. He gave her a stern look, which he used very rarely and the woman turned and left, huffing something about disrespectful teens. 

It was at that moment Hinata couldn’t hold back the flow of tears. Suga grabbed the small boy by the shoulders, guiding him to the employee area. He gave the uncomfortable looking Kageyama a quick nod and he followed. It seemed nothing would stop Suga from trying to play matchmaker, or maybe he just didn’t want Hinata to be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Another chapter. I really like italics, can you tell? haha. I'll try to post a chapter every day but knowing me we'll see how that goes. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

Kageyama had known as soon as the insults had left his mouth that he had made a mistake. He wanted to scrub Hinata’s hurt look from his memory and pretend it had never happened. But that wasn’t the case, he instead had to deal with the now sobbing Hinata who--Kageyama would guess--was crying for more reasons than the woman slapping him. 

Kageyama looked at Hinata, sat on the couch trying to pull together the last ounces of dignity that he had. 

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama said, awkwardly taking a seat next to him. Hinata looked up, defiance shining in brown eyes. 

“It’s my fault for thinking you were interested.” He said simply, before realizing what he had just implied. “Not that I-I didn’t think you  _ weren’t _ ” He stuttered, nonsensically. 

“I never said I wasn’t,” Kageyama had to force himself to look at Hinata’s incredulous expression. He watched the flow of tears start again and panicked.

“I’m so confused,” He whispered before burying his head in Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Hey, you’re gonna get my shirt wet,” He argued, his face flushing. Kageyama heard a wet giggle.

“You deserve it,” Hinata’s words were muffled. 

“Idiot,” Kageyama muttered under his breath, but he couldn’t ignore the small smile on his face. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn’t taken long for Hinata to calm down and go back to work, which left Kageyama sitting uncomfortably in the employee area. He eventually decided to leave, considering he didn’t exactly belong there, but not before passing a gray-haired employee who grabbed his shoulder.

“His shift ends at four,” He whispered in Kageyama’s ear before walking off like it never happened. 

Kageyama was surprised to find Tsukishima and Yamaguchi still there when he returned to their table. Though Tsukishima didn’t look very happy. 

“Took you long enough,” He muttered. 

“No one was keeping you here,” Kageyama muttered back. Tsukishima gave a pointed glance at Yamaguchi who smiled apologetically.

“Sorry Tsukki!” They all left together, Kageyama with a final glance at Hinata who smiled at him as he walked out the door. The same smile, the one that made him melt. 

“So did something happen with you and the barista?” Tsukishima asked, though his tone made it clear he didn’t really care unless it was to Kageyama’s expense. 

“Nothing particular,” He could tell that neither Tsukishima or Yamaguchi believed him, “On an unrelated note, I’m coming back at about four,” Tsukishima snickered. 

“Who knew the king had a thing for redheads,” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he arrived at the coffee shop for the second time that day, Kageyama didn’t know what to do with himself. He didn’t even know  _ why  _ he was there, he just showed up on some whim since one of Hinata’s seemingly nosey coworkers decided to tell him his hours. 

He almost went and got another coffee, just to let Hinata know he was there, but ultimately decided that was a stupid idea and that he would catch him on his way out, though his plans were ruined when Hinata’s coworker spotted him and pointed him out to Hinata, who then looked at him with confusion. Kageyama waved awkwardly, resulting in a small laugh from the boy. 

When Hinata finally came from behind the counter, no longer in his uniform, Kageyama approached him still unsure of what he was going to say. 

“Kageyama! What are you doing here?” 

“I was going to- um.. Walk you home,” Hinata looked startled, 

“Why?” Kageyama’s next answer was just the first thing that had come to mind.

“To… Protect you from Karen,” He said, sounding unsure of himself. 

“Karen?”  _ Shoot,  _

“Sorry, I mean the woman. ‘Karen’ is just the name I gave her, and I also kind of owe you an apology,” Hinata smiled at Kageyama’s awkwardness.

“Alright, on we go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop Whoop, another chapter. This one was a little challenging to write, seeing as it's all over the place but I pulled through in the end! I hope you have enjoyed the story so far!


	5. Chapter Five

Kageyama was such a dork, it was hard for Hinata’s heart to handle. Despite how the day had gone, he was glad Kageyama was walking him home.

“How did you know when my shift ended?” Hinata finally thought to ask.

“Your coworker told me,” Hinata huffed, trying to keep the red from his face.

“He didn’t say anything else, right?” Kageyama gave him a curious glance.

“No, he only said you got off at four,” Hinata sighed, trying not to look  _ too  _ relieved. They walked in a comfortable silence, Hinata not bothering to keep the smile off his face. 

“What are you smiling at, idiot?” Kageyama asked, seemingly annoyed, though Hinata could tell he was only feigning annoyance.

“I just can’t believe you  _ named  _ the woman,” He said, a teasing smile playing on his lips. “Though I have to admit, Karen is a pretty suiting name,” 

“Isn’t it!?” Kageyama seemed genuinely excited to have someone agree with him,  _ dork, dork, dork.  _

“Oh! I’ve been meaning to ask, do you actually like plain black coffee?” Hinata made a face like  _ ew gross.  _

“Of course I do. Why else would I order it?” 

“Cause you want to seem cool, maybe to impress your scary looking friend,” Kageyama looked confused so he continued, “The one that just glares at you no matter what,” Hinata contorted his face, trying to do his best impression of said glare. 

“Oh, you mean Tsukishima? The one who always has the green-haired guy trailing after him?” Hinata bounced up and down.

“Mhm! That one!” 

“I have no reason to impress him,” Kageyama hit Hinata on the arm lightly.

“Whatever, I still don’t believe that anyone could possibly  _ like  _ black coffee,” 

“Says you, you probably drink super sugary coffee, covered in whip cream,” There was a long stretch of silence.

“Shut up,” Hinata grumbled, embarrassed. Kageyama’s arms were

Crossed in front of his chest, but when he finally let them fall his fingers brushed against Hinata’s. Hinata pretended the red in his face was from the cold. When he couldn’t stand it any longer, Hinata somewhat violently took Kageyama's hand in his own. Kageyama jolted, but didn’t let go. 

“What th-” He started before Hinata cut him off,

“You said you owed me an apology, so this is it!” Hinata said, his words rushed. He was still unsure of why he did it, but Kageyama didn’t seem  _ that  _ revolted, so he counted it as a win. Hinata was almost sad when they made it to his house, that he’d have to let go of Kageyama’s hand, that they wouldn’t be able to bicker about his stupid coffee order anymore. 

“I’ll see you around,” Kageyama said awkwardly, as Hinata walked up to his doorstep. 

“Yeah!” He smiled, watching as he walked away. Hinata was caught by his little sister Natsu as soon as he walked inside his front door. 

“Who was that?” She asked, trying to peek outside. 

“What do you mean? There was no one there,” She made a grumpy face.

“Yes there was,” She jumped up and down, trying to look out the peep-hole, “I saw someone!” 

“Natsu, leave your brother alone, he’s probably tired,” Natsu stuck her tongue out at him as he made his way into his room, jumping face first onto the bed. 

“Stupid Kageyama,” He muttered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to happen, so sorry if it's a little shorter than the usual chapters. Expect a longer chapter tomorrow!


	6. Chapter Six

Sugawara was exhausted. He had previously made the somewhat terrible decision to take on some extra hours the rest of that week and it was not going well for him. 

He had done it to keep an eye on Hinata, though he knew the 5’3 barista could handle himself; he couldn’t help but be concerned after the previous day's incidents. He was pretty sure the situation with Kageyama had righted himself, seeing as the two walked home together, (Which Suga found adorable) but Hinata still seemed a little shaken from the woman whom Hinata had deemed “Karen” The next morning.

“So how did things go with Kageyama yesterday?” Suga finally thought to ask. Hinata went bright red, but turned to conceal his face from Suga, straightening things on the counter.

“It went fine,” He said, though Suga could tell Hinata was happy, “Why did you tell him my hours?” Hinata pouted, though he couldn’t hold the face for long. Suga had known this was coming.

“Come on, you just needed a little push,” He chuckled “You both looked so awkward I thought I’d help out a bit,” Hinata huffed but didn’t argue. “You should give him your number when you see it next,” Suga continued. 

As if on cue, Kageyama walked in, followed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi which were previously regulars at the shop. Tsukishima made a face kind of like a smile pointing Hinata out to Kageyama, who immediately turned red. 

Suga who was currently at the register quickly relinquished it to Hinata. 

“I’m going to get something from the back, take care of them for me,” He winked before heading into the back room. 

He did his best to busy himself for a reasonable amount of time before peeking his head out once again. Hinata seemed caught in a somewhat uncomfortable conversation with Kageyama, but it wasn’t as awkward as the last conversation between them he had witnessed, so Suga counted it as a win. Once the trio had stalked away from the counter and found seats, Suga approached a somewhat dazed looking Hinata. 

“You okay?” Suga asked, waving a hand in front of Hinata’s face, his cheeks were almost the color of his hair. 

“He….He called me cute,” He whispered, almost in astonishment. Hinata.exe had stopped working. 

Suga took over the register once again when someone new walked in, that Suga did not recognize. The guy was good-looking, strong build, a pleasant expression on his face, it gave Suga an idea. he leaned over to Hinata,

“Watch this,” He whispered. The person walked up to the counter, studying the menu.

“I’ll get the New Orleans cold brew,” 

“Good choice,” Suga said in a low tone as he got to making the drink, “And can I get a name for that?” 

“Daichi,” 

“That’s a nice name,” Hinata looked just about ready to dig a whole and bury himself in it. 

“And what is _your_ name?” Daichi asked. Suga tried his best not to laugh, pointing at his name tag.

“Sugawara, but you can call me Suga,” Suga scribbled Daichi’s name on the cup before adding his phone number with the words “Call me!” next to it. He handed over the coffee cup watching Daichi leave. He turned back to Hinata.

“And that is how it’s done,” Suga felt awfully pleased with himself, he had given Daichi his number, a major accomplishment on it’s own, though he wasn’t 100% sure he would _actually_ get a call, and he had also shown Hinata that there was nothing to be afraid of, though the boy seemed traumatized in the moment.

“What’s with the look of disgust?” Suga asked, arching a brow. 

“That was like watching my _mom_ flirt with some random guy,” Hinata shuddered. 

“Awww, I’m like a mom to you?” Suga couldn’t help but think that it was adorable, though he had to admit he thought of all the younger employees like his children.

“Anyways, I wrote my number on Kageyama’s cup already,” Hinata muttered. Yep, Suga definitely felt like a proud mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there..... Soooo......Sorry I haven't updated in like a week. But I'm here now! I'll try to be more consistent in the future! I hope you enjoyed my little Daisuga chapter cause it was fun to write for sure!


	7. Chapter Seven

Hinata felt antsy, on edge. He had spent the entirety of his work day since he had seen Kageyama, his hand itching towards his phone. Suga had caught him multiple times throughout the day, checking his phone between customers and he had been scolded for it each time, so he tried his best to limit the glances.

He just wanted to get a text from Kageyama, even better a call, though he wasn’t sure if his heart could handle a phone call yet. He let himself imagine Kageyama's voice on the other end of the phone, he wondered how different it would sound from real life, if it sounded different at all. He resisted the urge to check his phone _again_ , because he knew Suga was watching for it. 

The antsy feeling got worse when Hinata got off of work. All the possibilities swirled through his head. Maybe Kageyama didn’t see his number, just tossed away the cup without a second glance, or maybe he didn’t actually like Hinata, though he tried not to dwell on that thought. He could feel his stomach twist as he walked home. It had always been like that, nerves giving Hinata some of the worst stomach aches imaginable. 

When Hinata finally arrived home, all he felt was dread. He turned down Natsu’s offer to play with her and went straight to his bedroom to live out his suffering. Maybe Kageyama didn’t like him after all. Hinata spent the next hour or so trying to find distractions whilst checking his phone, making sure the ringer was on etc. When his phone buzzed, he scrambled for it in seconds, but the text he had received wasn’t from Kageyama, rather it was from Kenma answering some question he had asked him almost weeks before about a certain video game he had seen Kenma playing. Though Hinata didn’t care about that anymore, what he _did_ care about was that he finally had someone to talk to. 

**Hinata:**

Kenma I need your help!!!!

**Kenma:**

I’m not your personal video game guide, just google it. 

**Hinata:**

It’s not about video games.

**Kenma:**

Then what gives you the idea that I can help you?

**Hinata:**

Kkkkkeeeeeeennnnnnnmmmmmmaaaaaaa Please??

**Kenma:**

Fine. What is it?

Hinata told Kenma about Kageyama, and his predicament around not receiving a text after writing his number on the cup. He wasn’t really sure that Kenma could help him, but even just ranting helped.

**Kenma:**

Shoyo, How long has it been since you gave him your number?

**Hinata:**

About 6 hours. Why? 

**Kenma:**

What if he just hasn’t had the chance to text you yet?

_Oh._ That made sense. Hinata had been so filled with nerves that he hadn’t thought of the possibility. I mean sure, it had crossed his mind, but he had immediately discarded it in all his worry. 

**Hinata:**

That makes sense!!! Thank you Kenma, \\(´• v •`)/

**Kenma:**

You’re welcome, Shoyo

**Hinata:**

Oh!!! Wait!! Look It’s Kuroo!! \\(Wヮ •)>

**Kenma:**

……

Hinata had sensed that his conversation with Kenma was over, so he opted to going to sleep. Hoping he would get a text from Kageyama in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! I decided to add Kenma into this one. I hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter Eight

Kageyama stared at his coffee cup for an uncharacteristic amount of time trying to discern what it said, an uneasy feeling of deja-vu falling over him. This time it wasn’t supposed to say his name, He wasn’t really sure what it was supposed to say. His best guess was a phone number, since he could tell the scribbles were in groupings of three and four with dashes in between. But knowing what it was  _ supposed _ to be didn’t get him any closer to  _ actually  _ said. He leaned over towards the seats next to him, pointing out the writing to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

“Do you have any idea what this says?” He waited as Yamaguchi studied the cup, as Tsukishima just shrugged and went back to spacing out.

“Is it supposed to say anything?” Yamaguchi squinted.

“It’s a phone number,” Kageyama said bitterly, feeling oddly protective of Hinata. Tsukishima snickered.

“So you got his phone number and now you can’t read it? Tragic,” Yamaguchi gave him a disapproving look, causing Tsukishima to sigh, “Go back, ask him to type it into your phone instead” 

Kageyama took the que that the conversation was over, leaning back in his seat and trying again to decipher what was on the cup, as if if he stared at it long enough the answer would magically reveal itself. He  _ would  _ come back to the coffee shop the next day, he’d show up at four o’clock and walk Hinata home again, he just didn’t want to admit that Tsukishima was right. Kageyama felt himself getting more excited by the moment, he had proof right there that Hinata liked him at least a little bit. It would be perfect. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama had jinxed it, at least that was what went through his mind when one of Hinata’s coworkers said that the boy didn’t have work that day. The coworker in question was the same gray-haired one that had told him when Hinata’s shift ended in the first place. The name tag he was wearing said “Sugawara” In big blocky text. 

“Do you know when his next shift is?” Kageyama asked awkwardly. 

“It’s on Monday, He gave you his number didn’t he? Why didn’t you ask him if he was working?” Sugawara was definitely a nosy coworker. 

“That’s the thing,” Kageyama scratched the side of his head, avoiding eye-contact, “I can’t read it.” He held up the cup for Sugawara to see, whose eyes immediately widened. 

“ _ That’s  _ Hinata’s handwriting?” 

“You’ve never seen it before? Don’t you work together?” Sugawara shrugged.

“He hasn’t worked here that long?” But the way he phrased it seemed more like a question. 

“I am slightly concerned but that’s not what I’m here for,” He waved off the topic change. “If I come in on Monday he’ll be here, got it,” Kageyama turned on his heels and started making his way out.

“Kageyama?” Sugawara said, his voice sweet, “Break his heart and I’ll break your legs,” Kageyama got chills. 

“I um, I won’t” He cast one more terrified glance behind him before walking out the door. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama laid on his back, tossing a worn volleyball in the air before catching it, then repeating the process, absorbed in thought. He wanted to talk to Hinata. 

He was surprised at how much of his thoughts were occupied by Hinata despite the short amount of time they had known each other, he felt a certain feeling of protectiveness towards the boy. Maybe it was his size that made him seem fragile at first glance, or maybe it was the fact that he’d witnessed his mental breakdown after getting slapped by Karen, he couldn’t really place the feeling. It was like playing pin the tail on the donkey but he didn’t have a pin. 

Kageyama would just have to wait until Monday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight! Wow, almost at ten. You guys are all so sweet, I love all of the amazing comments I've received so far. They make my day. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter Nine

Waiting one day for a text was torture for Hinata, so you can imagine how awful waiting the rest of the weekend was. Especially since he  _ still  _ hadn't received anything whatsoever from Kageyama. 

He was upset, definitely, but more than anything he was just confused. It wasn’t the type of confused he was used to, the type he got when a teacher was explaining a hard to grasp subject. No, this feeling was the kind that made his head spin. All Hinata wanted to do was curl up into a ball until everything made sense. 

He sighed wistfully as he walked into work, catching the eye of Noya, one of his coworkers. It seemed that Suga wasn’t there that day, but it wasn’t uncommon for him to take mondays off. 

“If you sigh like that you’re gonna chase all the happiness away,” He said playfully. Hinata decided not to argue and just got to work, helping customers. It was a nice distraction to say the least, but he kept hoping for Kageyama to walk through the door.

Despite Hinata keeping his eye out for him, he was still surprised when Kageyama  _ actually  _ walked in the door right when Hinata was getting off. 

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked, walking up to him after changing out of his uniform. 

“Well I uh, wanted to walk you home again,” Kageyama flushed a little, though it didn’t go unnoticed by Hinata. 

“Okay!” He felt himself getting excited. Maybe he hadn’t screwed it all up. 

“Um, Hinata?” They had just left the coffee shop. Concern sprouted in the base of Hinata’s stomach. Kageyama sounded nervous. He couldn’t help but let the what if’s spiral in his mind.

“Yeah?” His voice sounded just a bit too high. This was it, Kageyama was gonna say he hated him and that he never wanted to see him agai-

“Can you maybe put your phone number into my phone,” He held his cell phone out awkwardly, “I couldn’t read what you wrote on the cup,”

_ Oh.  _ That’s what it has been the whole time? He just couldn’t read Hinata’s handwriting? Hinata found himself laughing. Just a little at first, until he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“What are you laughing for, idiot?” Kageyama’s voice had an undertone of nervousness. 

“I-” Hinata had to catch his breath “I don’t really know, I just thought when I didn’t hear anything from you that you hated me,” He took the phone from Kageyama’s hands quickly creating a contact with his number. He even saved the contact name as “Hinata <3” Something Suga would be truly proud of. 

They continued walking, chatting about the various parts of their lives. And since Hinata had been feeling particularly brave he took Kageyama’s hand for no reason other than he wanted to. Though he wanted to do one last thing before his bravery wore out.

“Kageyama, can I ask you something?” Kageyama raised a brow in his direction. 

“What is it?” This was it, he was going to ask Kageyama on a date, he felt like he was gonna be sick but pushed on with the words anyway. 

“Do you want to- I don’t know, Maybe- uh” Hinata stuttered, his face turning red.

“Spit it out,” Kageyama gave him a light whack on the back of the head as if it would make the words come out. 

“Would you go on a date with me?” He finally said, though the way he said it was rushed, as if he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. Kageyama scoffed and he assumed the worst.

“Of course. Idiot,” Hinata felt so relieved he could burst. When he finally arrived home he was in a better mood than ever. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Hinata’s mom asked. 

“Nothing in particular,” He hummed before retreating into his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a cute date chapter planned out next so be ready!


	10. Chapter Ten

Hinata was at a loss. How were you supposed to dress for a date? Once he had tried on just about everything in his wardrobe, he decided that he needed to figure something else out. Drastic times call for drastic measures. Hinata pulled out his phone sending a text to the most stylish person he could think of, Kuroo. (If Kuroo Tetsurou is the most stylish person in your life you should rethink some things honestly) 

**Hinata:**

Kuroo I need your help. I have a problem!!!!

It didn’t take long for Kuroo to reply. 

**Kuroo:**

What is it? Is Kenma ignoring you?

**Hinata:**

No. I have a date!

**Kuroo:**

That’s awesome Hinata! I didn’t know you had it in ya. But how is this a problem?

**Hinata:**

I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!!!!!!!!

Hinata could imagine Kuroo laughing his stupid hyeena laugh at his distress, probably thinking of the countless times he had made fun of Kuroo’s hair. It was true, Kuroo’s rooster hair was pretty terrible but he had to know  _ something  _ about fashion. 

**Kuroo:**

Well, Where are you going?

**Hinata:**

I don’t know, he won’t tell me! 

**Kuroo:**

Well then play it safe, wear something casual

But not too casual 

Ok. Casual, Hinata could do that. He began to rifle through his closet with a new found purpose.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kageyama was at a loss. Where were you supposed to take someone on a date? He had immediately recognized it as a mistake when he had told Hinata he would pick the date location, and now he would deal with the consequences. He couldn’t just play it safe and take him out to coffee, seeing as Hinata  _ worked  _ at the only local coffee shop, and most of their bickering was surrounding their conflicting coffee tastes anyways. It was then that Kageyama decided to contact the only person he could think of to help him out, Oikawa Tooru. 

**Kageyama:**

I need your help. 

**Oikawa:**

Oh look~ Tobio needs my help! What is it?

**Kageyama:**

Where do you take someone on a date?

**Oikawa:**

You have a date? How exciting! Though why did you ask me? Are you impressed by my dating skills?~ 

Kageyama wanted to throw his phone across the room.

**Kageyama:**

I’m asking you because you’re the only person I know who is in a relationship. What did you and Iwaizumi do on your first date?

**Oikawa:**

Iwa-Chan took me to a fancy restaurant! You could do that too

**Kageyama:**

Okay. Thank you Oikawa. 

**Oikawa:**

Have fun on your date Tobio (; 

A fancy restaurant, Kageyama could make that work. Though he could enjoy a date anywhere if it was with Hinata. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update! I'll update tomorrow so expect the date chapter then!


	11. Chapter Eleven

When Hinata finally heard the doorbell ring, he was just about ready to explode from excitement. He was going on a date with Kageyama, _finally._ When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was how much _nicer_ Kageyama's clothes were.

“You look nice,” He said, and he meant it. They were barely ten steps away from his house when Hinata couldn't hold back the question anymore. 

“So are you going to tell me where we’re going?” He was desperate to know. 

“You’ll see soon, we’re almost there,” Kageyama awkwardly took Hinata’s hand in his own. 

They walked for a while, a comfortable silence between them, until Kageyama stopped in front of a fancy looking restaurant. The place was simple, and when they entered Hinata could hear classical music playing softly. 

“Hi, I have a reservation under ‘Kageyama’” He said to the woman at the front. She had an annoyed look on her face when she turned to look at them. Her eyes flicked over Hinata, her expression turning into a sneer. 

“I’m sorry sir, it appears you are not wearing proper attire for this establishment,” She said in a passive aggressive tone. 

They stood there, staring at the lady as if it would make her change her mind, until Kageyama steered Hinata out of the restaurant. 

“I’m sorry,” Hinata couldn’t help but feel guilty. He ruined their first date. Kageyama scoffed. 

“Idiot. Don’t be sorry, I have another idea.” He took Hinata’s hand once again, this time with more confidence. “Where is the nearest park?” 

“A park? There’s one about two blocks over I think,” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was seriously not going how he thought it would, but Kageyama didn’t particularly mind. He and Hinata had arrived at the park and promptly sat down on a bench. It wasn’t a particularly cold day, but Hinata snuggled up to Kageyama’s arm anyway. 

“Is there any reason you wanted to go to the park ‘yama?” Hinata looked up at him with his big doe eyes. He was so adorable Kageyama felt like he was going to melt into a puddle right there. He checked his phone, it was 6:00.

“Of course I do,” He scoffed. “Just be patient,” Hinata huffed but betrayed his frustration by laying his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“Might as well get comfy then!” 

Hinata was sure that waiting had been well worth it when the sun had started to set. Sunsets had always been beautiful to him, but he had never really understood why people loved them so much, now he understood. He could watch the sunset for hours if Kageyama was by his side. He looked up at the boy in question, and Hinata’s heart swelled twice its normal size. 

“Kageyama” His head snapped to look at him, being broken out of a daze similar to Hinata’s. 

They stared at each other, for a fleeting breathless moment, inching forward until their lips were pressed together.

Kissing Kageyama was nowhere close to anything Hinata had experienced. All that was in his head was a happy, startled _oh._

When they pulled apart Kageyama slid a hand around Hinata’s waist as Hinata laid his head on his shoulder once again. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few weeks later_

Hinata came into work, same as always. Suga was working that day too which he was grateful for, as Suga was always easy to work with. 

He felt very appreciative towards his manager as he was part of the reason he had started dating Kageyama. Though it didn’t seem like Suga minded helping Hinata out, if anything when he had found out about them dating he had almost seemed more excited than Hinata himself, _almost_. 

He mindlessly made peoples drinks. The store had been surprisingly busy that day so he had mostly been functioning on autopilot, when for one customer, he had to do a double take. Standing in front of him was his boyfriend, Kageyama.

“One black coffee please,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is the last chapter of the coffee shop au!!! I hope you enjoyed this story because I definitely loved writing it. I have another project I want to do which I will be starting shortly after this so this wont be the last you see of me. Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction ever. Critiques are welcome but otherwise I'm just here for fun! I hope you enjoy.


End file.
